The Test
by Icestar0921
Summary: A mysterious cat has transported a group of nine humans into the world of the warriors to learn a little lesson on respect. Not very original, I know, but I think these stories are very interesting. I don't own Rippleclaw, or warriors :3
1. Prologue

**Not very original, I know. But I think stories like this are really interesting.**

* * *

**The Test**

**Allegiances**

LionClan

Leader: Thornstar- Light ginger tom with gray-blue eyes

Deputy: Nightfoot- Slender dark gray she-cat with black ears, tail, chest, and big black paws and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Skyflight- light gray tom with blue eyes

Streamtail- brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Robinfeather- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Emberheart- fire-red tom with deep gray eyes

Thunderfeather- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Sandwing- white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewpelt- dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- dark reddish tom with orange eyes

Whitepaw- Snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Moonwing- Silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Brightclaw- black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Chapter 1

I stepped through the bushes, my large black paws crushing the dry wood and breaking it into thousands of tiny splinters. Ahead, voices drifted to my ears on the gentle breeze.

"Welcome to the test." I meowed as I stepped casually into the clearing where nine cats huddled together close to the center.

"Who are you?" A dark furred cat stepped out of the group, fur brisling along his spine.

"Peace, Cole, I am merely the director of the test. I am Nightfoot, the deputy, or second in command, of LionClan. I have another name, but for now, I request that you call me by my official clan name, Nightfoot."

A reddish brown tom shoved a black-and-white tom and a ginger tom to the side. "Listen… Nightfoot," he spat the name like it was poison. "If you think you can just keep us here like this, you're wrong. I will go to the police and have you arrested!"

I laughed. "Such foolishness! The police won't help you. In a case you haven't noticed, you are a cat, and what would you say? 'I was turned into a cat by a crazy lady!' They would most likely send you to a mental hospital!"

"Then I shall kill you right now!" He snarled. My eyes darkened.

"You cannot challenge me, Nathan. I am a seasoned warrior! None of you can fight. Much less walk properly in these forms." I gestured to a white tom with brown patches. He was pacing the edge of the clearing and staring at his paws while he stumbled over his own tail and feet.

"I shall try." He charged at me, although he tripped over his new body and was pinned easily.

"You are here for one reason or another. The most common reason, we have some feud to settle or some things we must discuss. Maybe you need to get your feelings straight or you just need to learn some respect. But I believe that only two of you are here because I think that I would find it amusing to watch you struggle in the world of the warriors."

"Okay, but who's here for what reason?"

"That is for you to discover within yourselves." I answered.

"You don't know!" The white and brown tom accused.

"Yes I do know, for I am one of you, Derek. Follow me, all who wish to receive answers." I turned towards the LionClan camp.

"How will we learn about clan life?" Derek asked.

"Ask Chandler. He is familiar with the clans. Quite familiar actually."

All the cats' gazes turned to the black and white tom. He dipped his head in embarrassment. "Um... Nightfoot? What about our names? Macy, Santana, Jason, Derek, Nathan, Cole, Chandler. Those are not warrior names.

I nodded. "Valid point. I have forgotten that step. I can do you, Chandler, first, since you reminded me of this important step." I touched his head.

Your old name, Chandler, will not work in this world, I now name you Crow, in honor for your dark fur.

"I would prefer to keep my name," Santana meowed.

"But you cannot. You will already be a stranger." I retorted.

"I don't care!" She growled. "I wish to keep my name."

I narrowed my eyes. "Very well… But don't come running to me when your name gets you in trouble."

I repeated the process with the rest- of the testers.

Mouse (Macy)- Dark gray she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Santana- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

Jagged (Jason)- ginger tom with jagged stripes running down his back. Green eyes

Dust (Derek)- white tom with brown patches and amber eyes

Crow (Chandler)- handsome black tom with a white belly and bright blue eyes

Jay (Jade)- Light gray she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Dark (Dane)- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Nettle (Nathan)- Brown tom with eyes the color of sun-baked sand

Cloud (Cole)- Cream tom with blue-gray eyes

* * *

**Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R- Icestar0921**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alicia: *laughs* Oh my OC's aren't stupid, you just don't know the truth. And no, I have not heard of ****chuggaaconroy **

**Here's chapter 1... o_o**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I quietly closed my laptop and fell into bed. _I don't even have the energy to turn off my light. _I thought. I gazed through one eye at the digital clock on my bedside table: 2:30 AM. I reached out weakly to turn out the light and drifted lazily into sleep._

_"Welcome to the test." _

**~You Fail. You Pass~**

"Welcome to my home, the LionClan camp." Nightfoot meowed, sweeping her tail to gesture around the LionClan camp.

"Nightfoot! What are they doing here? I will not tolerate strange cats in my camp threatening my warriors." A light-ginger tom padded up, his blue-gray eyes glinting with hostility.

"_Your warriors _are under my command for the time being, Thornstar. And you _will _honor our agreement." Nightfoot ran her tail under his chin, "You were never one to break promises, were you?"

Thornstar shivered. "Very well. Just make sure they keep their paws off of my pure blood warriors, Nightfoot. I only agreed to this because you seem to be resistant to all of my previous approaches. They will be strong?"

"Of course, Thornstar," Nightfoot meowed sweetly although her yellow eyes were narrowed dangerously. The leader nodded curtly and padded away.

"This way. I have prepared a den for your stay." Nightfoot stalked straight across the den to a small tangle of brambles on the other side of the den. "Thunderfeather," Nightfoot called to a dark gray tom, "Fetch our guests some prey."

Thunderfeather dipped his head and trotted over to a pile of small animals that must be the fresh-kill pile. We reached the den and Nightfoot ducked inside, motioning for them to follow. Santana stared at it in awe.

"What if I mess up my hair?" She squeaked.

"You're a cat! You have fur!" I spat.

"Shut it Chandler! What if I mess up my _fur_? Fine! You happy?"

"Just shut up and use the names I gave you." Nightfoot's voice floated out from insider the den. I rolled my eyes and ducked under the bramble roof. The rest of the group hesitantly followed.

A neat array of nests lined the edges of the dens and various objects and piles of moss and fern lined the back wall. A small, crystal clear pool was placed in the center of the den. Several reeds and branches hung from the roof, and a hole had been dug next to the pool. What had appeared to be a tiny den was actually a large living area.

"Here are the rules: You cannot be out after dark unless allowed by me or you are invited by a member of this clan. You will have an amount of time to get to know the clan. I do not wish to keep you locked up, but that was one of my conditions. I will teach you the ways of the clans and hopefully, some of you will learn a valuable lesson in the process. No sneaking out, there will be a watch on you twenty-four seven. I will bring prey three times a day, dawn, sunhigh, and dusk. Any questions?"

"Uh… ya. Are those berries edible?" Macy asked.

"Yes. I would not plant poisonous berries in your den. Enjoy your stay." Nightfoot ducked out of the den and a moment later Thunderfeather entered and filled the prey hole with a wide assortment of rabbits, fish, voles, and mice.

Cole gagged, "And we're supposed to eat that? Is it raw?"

I glared at him. "Of course it's raw! The warriors of LionClan caught that prey. Do you expect them to have a frying pan, to cook it and bring the food to us? No. Because they are cats!" I stalked up and swiped a plump rabbit off of the pile. I chose a nest close to the back of the den and dug in. The rabbit sort of tasted like chicken, with a hint of fish. It was slick and delicious and fell off of the bone.

When I was done with the rabbit, I buried the bones and turned to the others. They all stared at me like I had grown a second head. "What? It tastes like chicken. If you guys aren't going to eat it then I shall return it to the clan."

I snatched up the rest of the prey and ducked my head out of the den. A large red tom was standing in front of the entrance. I poked him with a claw and he turned to face me. "Thank you for the prey, but this will not be eaten by us. What is your name?"

"Emberheart," He responded, "And the clan thanks you for not wasting our prey."

I dipped my head and moved back inside the den. Santana had tasted the berries, and had managed to stain her white muzzle black with blackberry juice.

"You can't live off of those forever. We need meat." I meowed.

"What would happen to us?" Macy asked.

I thought for a moment. "Most likely you would gradually become weaker and weaker until you get sick because you are not strong enough to fight off illness come leaf-bare."

"You're so smart." Jade cooed and leaned into me. I gently pushed the she-cat away and selected a nest on the edge of the den to curl into. Time had passed quickly and dusk had already given way to moonrise.

_'There will be a watch on you twenty-four seven' Nightfoot had said. 'Ask Chandler. He is familiar with the clans. Quite familiar actually' 'The police won't help you' 'most likely send you to a mental hospital!'_

_Twenty-four seven. Police. Mental Hospital. He is familiar with the clans. _

_How is Nightfoot using all of these terms? She is using human vocabulary, although she is a cat. Her intelligence clearly exceeds that of her clanmates. How does she know all this about me? _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R- Icestar0921**


End file.
